Thoughtless
by ImNotYsi
Summary: UA. Después de que un accidente la dejara huérfana y la convirtiera en un fenómeno, la historia de Hermione Granger apenas empieza. "Conocerla, amarla y perderla, de eso se trataba su vida." "Felicidades Granger, ahora si te volviste loca."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter NO me pertenece Ok? NO.**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con la última de mis locuras, escuchando Evanescence y leyendo la saga de Los Inmortales se me ocurrió esta historia. Totalmente fuera de canon. Universo Alterno. No me atrevo a decir que no hay magia... Entre otras cosas bizarras. **

* * *

><p><em>Todo su odio no podía ser embotellado, era demasiado. No había un principio, no había un fin. Todo era un maldito ciclo destinado a repetirse eternamente. Amándolo todo y perdiéndolo por ello. "Todo lo que amaba se ha convertido en todo lo que he perdido", a veces ni siquiera la muerte del ser amado nos basta para aprender la lección. A veces toda la eternidad no es tiempo suficiente. A veces es necesario perderlo todo más de una vez, para conocer el verdadero valor de lo amado.<em>

—¡HERMIONE! —golpe, golpe, golpe— ¡Abre esa maldita puerta! ¡AHORA! —golpe.

Esa era la rutina de todos los días, bueno… de todos los días desde hace ya un año.

Me levanté de mi cama, muy a mi pesar, me coloqué mi sweater con capucha, y tomé mi iPod, otra cosa que era rutina desde hacía un año.

Abrí la puerta topándome enseguida con la fuera pelirroja que era mi prima, Ginny.

—Esta maldita rutina me está cansando —gruñó ella mientras yo le sonreía con cansancio y me dirigía a la cocina.

Nuestra casa no era muy grande, pero si lo suficiente. Vivía solamente con mis tres primos, Bill, Ron y Ginny, la única chica en la casa aparte de mí y tenía más carácter que sus dos hermanos juntos. Bill casi nunca estaba en casa, el trabajo siempre lo mantenía ocupado, Ron era… Ron, sí, solo eso, un idiota. Estudiaba en la preparatoria Hogwarts, junto a Ginny y Ron, Ginny estudiaba conmigo, pero Ron era un grado mayor. No solía compartir mucho con mis primos y cuando lo hacía era siempre "accidental", Claro. Olvidaba mencionar que soy una especie de fenómeno. Desde hacía un año había obtenido ciertos "poderes" por así decirlo, si lo deseaba, podía leer los pensamientos de la gente a mi alrededor, y si los tocaba… sentiría todas sus emociones, siendo capaz de conocer hasta sus más oscuros secretos. Por eso no salía de mi habitación sin mi sweater y mi iPod.

No siempre fue así… yo solía ser una alegre y normal chica de 16 años, ¡con unos amorosos padres! Numerosos amigos, incluso ¡tenía un gato! Y ahora solo era Hermione Granger, la huérfana fenómeno destinada a vivir con sus primos hasta ser mayor de edad y tener dinero suficiente para valerse por sí misma.

El año pasado cuando estábamos a punto de regresar de nuestras vacaciones, el motor del auto de mi padre había fallado, solo eso podía recordar, eso y que solo yo había sobrevivido al maldito accidente, ni siquiera el pobre Crookshanks había sobrevivido. Me desperté al día siguiente en el hospital del condado, mis tíos Molly y Arthur eran los únicos allí, no tenía ni un solo rasguño, pero tenía un fuerte trauma psicológico, o eso dijeron los doctores, duré cinco meses yendo a terapia, deje de hacerlo por mí misma, cuando el idiota empezó a llamarme fenómeno.

En mi antigua casa solía pasar mis días leyendo libros, ahora los descargaba desde el iTunes y tenía una incontable colección de libros guardados en mi iPod touch.

Mis tíos me habían mandado a vivir con mis primos debido a que ellos no son muy estables económicamente, Bill, siendo su hijo mayor, ya se hacía cargo de Ron y Ginny desde hacía unos años, puesto que el trabajo en el banco, le permitía una vida muy cómoda.

—Hermione, ¡apresúrate! —me gritaba Ginny nuevamente, mientras Ron nos esperaba a las dos en la puerta con las llaves del auto en mano. Bill nos había comprado ese auto a los tres dos meses después de mi llegada, pero Ron era el único que tenía permiso para conducirlo.

Me puse los audífonos de mi iPod, suspiré, y me encaminé al auto, Bill insistía en que un BMW no era gran cosa. Ricos bastardos y su poco aprecio por el dinero.

Una vez todos adentro, los pelirrojos enfrente, y yo atrás como de costumbre, el auto se puso en marcha. Pasamos por la casa de Harry, mi mejor amigo. Yo adoraba a Harry, era huérfano al igual que yo, vivía con su padrino, Sirius Black, un hombre…. Creo que interesante sería la única palabra con la que es posible describir a Sirius.

Harry se subió al auto y me paso el brazo sobre los hombros, ¿ahora entienden el por qué del sweater?

Ron aceleró y en poco más de diez minutos ya estábamos estacionados en el aparcamiento del instituto. Hogwarts era un elegante colegio privado, traducción: millones de ricachones, derrochadores de dinero, hijitos de papi y pare usted de contar. Por eso, y por mi condición de "fenómeno" mi circulo social por así decirlo, se basaba en Harry y Ginny, no olviden que Ron es un idiota.

Entramos al instituto, enseguida Ron se fue con los de su grado, mientras que mis dos amigos y yo nos dirigimos directo a nuestro salón de clases, teníamos química, y con Severus Snape como profesor era o llegabas antes que él o te ganabas unas cuantas amonestaciones.

Una vez dentro del salón de clases bajé mi capucha y apagué el iPod, Snape era el único profesor al que le molestaban esas cosas. Al instante empecé a escuchar los murmullos de las mentes de mis compañeros, saqué mi libro de química y me dispuse a leer a modo de alejarme de ese molesto murmullo. Incluso cuando este parecía indicar que había un nuevo alumno, puesto que los pensamientos de todas las chicas dentro del salón de clase, y para mi sorpresa algunos chicos, eran sobre el nuevo estudiante, aun así no me inmuté, seguí con la vista fija en mi libro, _cabello rubio platino_, chillaba la mente de Ginny. ¡_Concéntrate Hermione!_ Me recriminé a mí misma, _esta como un tren, _esta vez había sido la mente de Harry, Sí pues, la bisexualidad de mi mejor amigo había dejado de ser una sorpresa gracias a mis "poderes de fenómeno".

—Veo que no ha habido necesidad de presentarlo, señor Malfoy —esa voz fría y áspera, solo podía pertenecer a Snape.

Aun sin dignarme a mirarlo _sentí_ como el nuevo alumno tomaba asiento justo detrás de mí, entonces Snape comenzó a hablar, y puse toda mi atención en la clase.

—¡Oh por Dios! —chillaba Ginny— ¡ese chico nuevo esta para chuparse los dedos!

Ya era la hora del amuerzo, como de costumbre, los tres nos hallabamos en la mesa mas apartada de las demas en la cafetería.

Harry la miro con desafío y ella sonrió altaneramente como respuesta, todos sabíamos lo que eso significaba.

—¡MIO! —habían gritado los dos exactamente al mismo tiempo.

Ambos me miraron, claramente pidiéndome decidir quién e quedaría con el chico nuevo.

—Ustedes arreglen su problema —espeté y me dispuse a leer una de las obras de Shakespeare desde mi iPod.

Al final, obviamente no llegaron a ningún acuerdo, por lo que ambos lucharían por captar la atención del chico nuevo. Las siguientes clases no fueron para nada interesantes, aun así la hora de irnos llego realmente muy rápido.

Me encontraba a medio camino hacia el auto en el aparcamiento cuando escuche un fuerte "Crash" y todas mis cosas fueron a parar al suelo. Estúpida mochila. Era una de las ultimas cosas que me habían regalado mis padres y ¡ahora se rompía! Me dispuse a recoger mis cosas cuando noté que una sombra se cernía sobre mí. El dueño de la sombra, se agachó, recogió mi bolígrafo, que era lo único que no me había dignado a recoger y se levantó. Como pude metí mis libros en la desgarrada mochila y lo imité. Ahí fue cuando supe que mi vida cambiaria para siempre. Cuando observé esos ojos grises, esa sonrisa de medio lado, totalmente burlona, ese cabello rubio, esas facciones finas, esos varoniles brazos cubiertos por una fina chaqueta de cuero negro, y aquella pálida mano que me tendía mi bolígrafo. Pero nada de esto me sorprendió, lo que me había dejado en shock era que la mente de aquel individuo !estaba vacía! Bueno, no vacía, pero !no escuchaba nada! Ni siquiera el más tonto e inservible pensamiento.

Lo observé atontada durante varios segundos más, y él ensanchó su sonrisa. Con su mano izquierda tomó mi mano derecha y con la otra depositó mi bolígrafo en ella, me guiñó el ojo y se fue. Lo observé mientras se alejaba. Mientras que mi cerebro latía casi tan rápido con mi corazón, no había visto ni escuchado nada cuando sus manos rozaron la mía. Nada. Eso era tan fascinante y extraño. En vez de eso, lo que era aun más fascinante y extraño, un cosquilleo se extendía desde mi mano hasta el resto de mi cuerpo. Felicidades Granger, ahora sí te volviste loca.

* * *

><p><strong>Si has llegado hasta aquí es porque has leído el primer capitulo de mi fic por lo que debo darte las gracias. Aunque retirare lo dicho si no me dejas un lindo o insultante review =D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Enserio tengo que poner esto en cada capitulo para que sepan que no soy rica, rubia, inglesa y que mi apellido no es Rowling?**

* * *

><p><em>Toma mi mano, siente como encaja perfectamente con la tuya, siente como fueron hechas para estar juntas. Puedes tratar de ocultarlo, puedes huir del pasado, puedes huir de ti misma, pero de mí… de mí y de tu destino no podrás huir nunca.<em>

Mis pies estaban totalmente pegados al pavimento, mientras que mi vista se encontraba fija en el lugar en el que había estado aquel extraño chico hacia tan solo unos minutos.

—¡HERMIONE! —¿Y Ahora qué hice?— ¿Qué hacías hablando con Malfoy eh? ¡He dicho que es mío!

—Ginny, querida, no es tuyo —Harry había salido literalmente de la nada solo para hacer enfurecer mas a la pelirroja.

Una esencia oscura se apoderó de Ginny, y la furia pelirroja cayó sobre Harry.

—¡Chicos, ya cálmense! —espeté mientras mis dos mejores amigos se echaban miradas furtivas mutuamente.

—¡Yo no me calmo hasta que me expliques qué hacías con ese bombón! —gritó furiosa mi prima.

Suspiré y me dije a mi misma que cuando mi prima se hallaba en ese estado lo mejor era ignorarla.

Harry me sonrió de manera cómplice y pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros.

—Gin, déjala en paz. —dijo Harry y yo solo atiné a sonreírle con agradecimiento.

—No las pienso esperar toda la vida nenitas —ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que Ron estaba junto a nosotros con las llaves del auto en mano. Harry lo miro con odio a lo que Ron le respondió con una sonrisa socarrona.

Yo traté de despejar mis pensamientos mientras me encaminaba al auto.

El camino a casa fue rápido, como de costumbre, y más después de dejar a Harry en su casa pues el chico no dejaba de discutir con mi prima.

Una vez en casa me entregué a mis pensamientos, aun sentía ese cosquilleo casi mágico envolviéndome. Es un hecho, tendría que mantenerme alejada de ese chico.

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día en el instituto, un nuevo día con Astoria Greengrass llamándome fenómeno mientras se reía con su estúpido sequito de descerebradas.<p>

Astoria era la típica chica de instituto, rubia, rica e insoportable. Era de ese tipo de chicas que no podía ver a alguien diferente, o hacia cosas como poner su enorme bolso en el piso con la intensión de hacerte tropezar. ¡Oh si! Toda una dulzura.

Terminé de acomodar mis libros dentro de mi casillero me dispuse a ir a mi clase.

Literatura era una clase interesante, la única en realidad…

Otra de las características de mis "poderes de fenómeno" era que ya no podía refugiarme en el estudio, por algún extraño motivo a la hora de un examen con solo tocar la hoja sabia todas las respuestas, por ese y otros motivos todo me llamaban "insoportable sabelotodo". Claro que… ellos no sabían lo literal que era esa frase.

En cambio la clase de literatura siempre tenía una sorpresa para mí, el único modo de saber sobre que trata un libro es leyéndolo, sin importar que clase de poderes mágicos puedas poseer.

Entre al salón de clases perdida en mis pensamientos, por lo que no me di cuenta de que había alguien en la puerta hasta que choque de bruces contra su espalda. Una muy varonil y bien formada espalda por cierto…

—¡Lo siento! –dije apresuradamente mientras sentía como la sangre se aglomeraba en mis mejillas.

—No hay problema —respondió el chico con sequedad mientras se quitaba de en medio.

Observe su rostro y mis mejillas que ya habían vuelto a ser paliduchas se tornaron rojas nuevamente. Era Malfoy.

Le sonreí tímidamente y me dirigí a mi asiento. Me acomodé en mi lugar y me dispuse a sacar mis libros de mi mochila, para mi sorpresa enganchada a la cremallera había una flor, se trataba de un tulipán, era hermoso, de un color rojo pasión. Me dediqué a observar la flor con confusión hasta que subí mi mirada y me di cuenta de que cierto rubio me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa burlona.

Me sonrojé de nuevo, pero toda llama de ilusión se esfumó de mi cuando lo vi tomar asiento junto a Astoria Greengrass.

Me regañé a mí misma, y me apresuré a tomar el libro que leeríamos en esta clase. Minerva McGonagall era una excelente profesora, siempre me decía que le recordaba mucho a ella misma en su juventud. La mujer era una amante de la buena literatura, por lo que nos encontrábamos leyendo los poemas de Edgar Allan Poe.

Una risita tonta me distrajo de mi lectura, levanté la vista justo a tiempo para ver como Malfoy acariciaba el cuello de Greengrass con una rosa blanca. Lo que me dejaba bien en claro que este chico era uno de esos "Playboys" tan comunes en los institutos. Otro motivo para mantenerme alejada de él.

Suspiré y dirigí mi mirada a el tulipán rojo que había encontrado en mi mochila, y como por arte de magia este desapareció. Mientras las risitas de Astoria hacían eco dentro de mi cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha estado corto lo sé... pero justo cuando la inspiración llego a mí las personas que siempre me ignoran decidieron dejar de hacerlo... EN FIN! <strong>

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter NO me pertenece Ok? NO.**

**Luego de estar muerta Colagusano me revivió y aquí les traigo la continuación se que no tengo excusas y blah blah... Pero mejor tarde que nunca.**

* * *

><p><em>Estamos aquí, juntos, solos, tú no me ves, pero sabes que estoy aquí, sientes mi respiración rozar tu cuello, sientes como mi esencia y la tuya se complementan, yo te veo, tratas de verme. Te tomo de la mano de nuevo ¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes el calor?<em>

—No entiendo por qué carajo estás de mal humor —decía Harry nuevamente mientras yo jugaba con mi almuerzo.

—No es nada, Potter —respondí de nuevo mientras desviaba la mirada como quién no quiere la cosa. Mala idea. Ahí estaba él, susurrándole al oído a la chica Greengrass, ella reía tontamente mientras ponía su mano, sí, su perfecta manicura, en el muslo del chico. Desvié la mirada de nuevo centrándola en mi almuerzo.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿Qué te hizo ese pobre puré de patatas? —esa era Ginny acabando de llegar, sonreía burlonamente mientras tomaba asiento junto a mí.

Harry suspiró y observo lo que hacía tan poco unos segundos yo había estado observando.

—Sea lo que sea no puede ser peor que lo que quiero hacerle a esa estúpida rubia —murmuró Harry.

Sonreí torcidamente y me dispuse a comer mi puré, Ginny nos observo a ambos sin entender para pronto darse por vencida ¿Quién dice que sólo las rubias eran lentas?

Pasada la hora del almuerzo me dirigí a mi casillero en busca de mis cosas de gimnasia, estaba concentrada en mi desorden y no noté como alguien se recostaba del casillero de al lado.

—Vaya Granger, veo que con lo único que eres ordenada es con tus pensamientos —esa voz…

—Largate, Malfoy —murmuré cerrando mi casillero con más fuerza de la necesaria.

El me miro de pies a cabeza y sonrió, posó su mano sobré mi hombro y de nuevo nada… Ni un pensamiento deliberado, ni una imagen. NADA. Esto cada vez era más extraño, y no lo digo por las leves descargas eléctricas que sentí justo donde el me estaba tocando. Aproximo su cara a la mía y se desvió hacía mi oreja.

—Pronto lo entenderás todo, sólo dame tiempo —y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar el se había marchado, dejando en el piso, justo donde estaban sus pies hace unos segundos un hermoso ramo de tulipanes rojos.

* * *

><p>Había salido temprano de clases por lo que me aventuré a tomar el coche, tenía unas dos horas antes de que Ginny y Ron quedaran libres, dos horas…<p>

Di una vuelta en una curva cerrada y sentí como algo tocaba mi muslo, miré hacia abajo y vi el ramo de tulipanes que ocupaban el asiento del copiloto. Había tomado los tulipanes del suelo y había ido a mi siguiente clase, para mi sorpresa el profesor de cálculo se hallaba enfermo y por ello tenía dos horas libres ¿Qué podría hacer?

Conducía sin rumbo fijo, acelerando cada vez un poco más, era relajante estar sola, sin mentes que escuchar aparte de la mía propia, sin tener que lastimar mis oídos con aquella fuerte música, sin tener aquella calurosa chaqueta encima…

Observé los tulipanes de nuevo ¿Qué habrá querido decir ese demente cuando me dijo aquello? ¿Pronto? ¿Entender? ¿Tiempo? Presioné aun más el acelerador, cuando me dispuse a ver donde me encontraba me di cuenta de que estaba en la costa, la playa apareció frente a mis ojos, estacioné el vehículo, tome un tulipán del ramo, y comencé a caminar por el lugar.

Que relajante era la soledad, aunque de igual modo era nostálgica… Coloqué uno de los rebeldes mechones de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y seguí caminando, casi podía escuchar los ladridos de mi pequeño perro a mi alrededor, casi escuchaba a mi padre diciéndome que no me metiera en las profundidades del mar, casi podía oler las tostadas que preparaba mi madre…

La risa de Astoria Greengrass resonó en mi cabeza, cerré los ojos y lo vi… Dibujado en mi mente estaba Draco Malfoy, ese condenado rubio que tenía mi mundo de cabeza, necesitaba hallar respuestas.

* * *

><p>Varias horas después me hallaba en mi habitación, había regresado al instituto, esperado por Ron y Ginny y finalmente ido a casa. Seguía perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que los gritos de Bill me sacaron de mis casillas.<p>

—¡BAJEN AHORA MISMO! —había gritado el mayor de mis primos. Suspiré y salí de mi refugio, miré a Ginny que tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa que yo, ambas suspiramos y nos dirigimos a la sala de estar, donde nos esperaban los dos chicos que habitaban en la casa.

—¿Qué sucede hermanito? —pregunto Ginny con fingida inocencia en su voz.

Bill sonrió y nos miró a ambas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, Ginny y yo nos miramos la una a la otra desconcertadas.

—Suéltalo ya, Bill —dije yo sin entender nada.

—¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! No me golpees —dijo sonriendo con burla —Verán… me han dejado libre el día de Halloween así que pensé… Que… no sé…

—¡DILO YA! —gritamos Ginny y yo al unísono.

—¡OK! ¿Quieren hacer una fiesta de Halloween? —pregunto mientras le brillaban los ojos, yo abrí mi boca a más no poder mientras Ginny corría a abrazar a su hermano.

—¡Será genial! Hay que decorar bien la casa ¡POR DIOS LOS DISFRACES! Será estupendo —parloteaba Ginny mientras abrazaba a su hermano, el pobre Bill no hallaba que hacer.

—Me parece bien… —musitó Ronald con fingido aburrimiento.

—¿Tú que dices Herms? —me preguntó Ginny con su cara marca "Gato con Botas".

—¿Por qué no?

—¡YAY! —gritó la pelirroja, Bill sonreía mientras veía a su hermanita correr de un lado hacia otro, de acuerdo… Este iba a ser un Halloween muy… ¿Interesante?

* * *

><p><strong>Sí bueno... Eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado, espero actualizar de nuevo pronto. ¡LO OLVIDABA! Si quieren estar en contacto conmigo síganme en twitter YsiNotEasy Ahí lo sabrán todo sobre mí, hasta luego.<strong>

**NO OLVIDEN LOS REVIEWS.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: HOLA VALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, no, no soy Rowling, si lo hiciera no escribiría como enferma y tuviera muchos ceros en mi cuenta bancaría.**

**Sí, lo sé, les sorprende que siga viva, al fin estoy de vacaciones y bueno, me inspiré y escribí esta cosita, prometo activarme y escribir muchas vainas igual de patéticas durante estos tres meses, en fin, lean, espero que les guste y... ya pues.**

* * *

><p><em>Es más simple de lo que piensas, no obstante, más complejo que lo que sientes. Siempre he estado ahí, tú siempre te has marchado haciendo cada día el día más solitario de mi vida, deseando irme contigo cada vez que tú te marchabas.<em>

En este mi momento mi vida podría ser perfectamente catalogada como caótica. Ginny correteaba de un lado a otro para "crear un buen ambiente lleno de contraste". Ron permanecía pegado al teléfono local invitando a quién se le pasara por la mente, Bill buscaba en internet recetas para la comida y yo… Bueno, digamos que pensar en Draco Malfoy no era una actividad que pudiera elegir. Observe el ramo de tulipanes, una semana había pasado y ellos permanecían intactos, pero su textura y su perfecto aroma hacían que fuera indudable su natural naturaleza.  
>Suspiré, y supe que no sería el último suspiro del día.<p>

Faltaban sólo dos días para Halloween y yo no podía estar menos interesada en la celebración de dicho día. Una adolescente a la que no le emocionan las fiestas, una aberración para naturaleza, dirán algunos, la fenómeno Granger, dirán otros.

—Herms… —por sobre los gritos de Oliver Syckes que resonaban en mis oídos escuche el llamado de mi prima, Ginny tenía dibujada en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa y eso era la segura señal de mi perdición.

—¿Qué quieres Gin? —pregunté en un suspiro, bien ahí va otro.

—Relájate, sólo he venido a traerte tu disfraz —dijo como si nada mientras su sonrisa se acentuaba, suspiré de nuevo, a este paso me quedaría sin aire…

Me aproxime a la caja que me tendía, la tomé y me senté en mi cama dispuesta a observar su contenido.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio… —murmuré mirándola con incredulidad.

—Sabes que te encanta, va a la perfección contigo, después me lo agradecerás —lanzó un beso al aire y se marchó de mi habitación.

Observé el vestido en mis manos, definitivamente tenía que ser una broma. El disimulado escote, el perfecto contraste de colores, la elegancia, pero más allá de eso, el personaje que encarnaba.

* * *

><p>Finalmente había llegado el día de la fiesta, Ginny había estado tan ocupada arreglándolo todo que me había dejado el trabajo de invitar a los de nuestro curso a mí. Hasta ahora había invitado a Harry, y… a Harry… y a Harry. Por Dios ¿A quién más podía llamar yo?<p>

Mi prima me había dado una enorme lista, entre el montón de números teléfonos y nombres que me había dado Ginny había un nombre escrito en mayúsculas y subrayado múltiples veces.  
>Observé de nuevo el papel.<br>"DRACO MALFOY"  
>Fulminé el diminuto papel con la mirada y me dispuse a realizar las llamadas, y sí que las hice, llamé a todos los números menos el que se encontraba al lado del nombre de Malfoy.<p>

* * *

><p>El reflejo que mostraba el espejo no se parecía para nada a mí. Observé mi cabello, de un modo u otro me las había arreglado para que esa indomable bestia se convirtiera en unos nada feo bucles, me apliqué un poco de maquillaje, sólo un poco, no quería parecerme Grengrass...<br>—Juro que mataré a Ginny por esto —dije en voz baja mientras mi mente llevándome la contraria susurró "Sabes que te encanta el atuendo", maldito subconsciente siempre jodiéndome la vida.  
>Suspiré y me dispuse a bajar rumbo a la fiesta.<p>

* * *

><p>Caos. Esa era la palabra para describir lo que sucedía en mi propio hogar, la adolescencia en pleno apogeo era una cosa digna de... Digamos admirar. Mientras unos comían todo lo que veían, otros estaban ocupados emborrachándose, y otros estaban ocupando sus bocas en cosas más... Interesantes.<p>

Conté alrededor de una docena de parejas repartidas en todos los rincones de la casa, suspiré. No entendía cual era la necesidad de convertirse en una especie de sanguijuela succiona bocas en cada fiesta. Pasé frente a un espejo de pared y observé mi atuendo nuevamente, Ginny definitivamente pagaría por esto.

Suspiré, recorrí la planta de la casa con detenimiento, esquivando una que otra pareja besucona, uno que otro ebrio... Siempre he dicho, si no aguantan el licor ¿Para qué carajo se ponen a beber? Saludé a unas cuantas personas, manteniendo distancias claro. Me encontré a mi misma buscando una cabellera platinada entre los invitados, a pesar de que sabía que no lo encontraría entre ellos, yo misma me había encargado de ello.

Unas cuantas personas se hallaban bailando, había alrededor de tres Zorros, uno que otro Superman, y demasiadas conejitas Playboy, la gente pierde la originalidad con los años ¿Qué parte de Halloween no entienden?. De nuevo caí en cuenta de lo que yo misma vestía, es original, demasiado original, y no daba nada de miedo…

Por sobre el estruendo de la música escuché el timbre, suspiré por 424327424674 vez y me dirigí a la puerta.

Impresión, sorpresa, entre otras palabras no alcazaban para describir lo que sentí en ese momento.

Ante mí se hallaba una persona, un muchacho, exquisitamente ataviado con un disfraz. Pero no era cualquier disfraz, el chico estaba vestido como de seguro lucía como de seguro habrá lucido en su tiempo el Conde Fersen, pero eso no era lo impactante, más allá de que aquel chico hubiera aparecido en mi casa usando el disfraz que va a juego con el mío, adivinaron, yo iba vestida como María Antonieta, una cabellera platinada se asomaba por sobre un antifaz, y unos ojos grises me recorrían juguetonamente, abrí la boca pero ningún sonido salió.

_Draco Malfoy sonrió._

* * *

><p><em><em>**¿Qué tals? ¿Les gustó? ¿No? Ok. Sé que está corto y que quizás no les guste pero me sabe a mieeerrdd... AJÁ, bueno, dejen un review a ver si continúo esto o les envío cruciatus a todos.**

**PD: ¡SLYTHERIN GANÓ LA COPA EN POTTERMORE! ¡EN SUS CARAS MALDITOS LEONES!**

**Adiós.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ya esto de decir que no soy Rowling me está aburriendo ¿Saben? No le veo el sentido, es bastante obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**¡Qué feliz estoy! De verdad no esperaba que la inspiración tocara a mi puerta tan pronto, pero ya ven que sí, y aquí está el resultado.**

* * *

><p><em>Tu corazón late desbocadamente ¿Crees que no lo noto? ¿Crees que no sé que yo soy la causa? Intento tomar tu mano, pero ya no está. Es tarde, siempre es tarde.<em>

—¿Te quedarás ahí toda la vida o te quitarás del medio y me dejarás pasar? —bufé antes sus palabras y su tono altanero pero aun así me quité de en medio.

Malfoy entró a la casa dando un vistazo leve alrededor, y a pesar de saber que no estaba concentrado en mí, sentía que era yo la que estaba siento analizada.

—¡HERMIONEEEEE! —aquí vamos de nuevo— Primita querida, mi sol, mi cielo —realmente odiaba cuando Ginny usaba ese tono meloso conmigo— Pensaba que te habías olvidado de invitar a mi futuro esposo —susurró.

Bufé y me aparté de ella, y antes de que me diera cuenta fui interceptada por Harry.

—¡Harry! No te vi llegar.

—De eso se trata, soy el rey del camuflaje —dijo orgulloso. Lo observé, estaba vestido… Bueno, no sé como describir cómo carajo estaba vestido. No sé si era un payaso o un caballero de Camelot, pero se veía estupendamente bien. Harry siempre se veía bien— Te ves fantástica Herms, sabía que el plan de Gin funcionaría.

Me sonrojé y lo golpeé en el brazo, se habían aliado en mi contra.

De pronto Harry adoptó una expresión seria, seguí el curso de su mirada y aun así no entendía nada. Harry observaba a Ginny quien escoltaba a una chica desde la puerta de la casa hasta el centro de la fiesta. La chica iba vestida de gótica, aunque por su mirada y el extraño tatuaje en su muñeca me encontraba dudando sobre si se trataba o no de un simple disfraz, tenía el cabello negro azabache, corto al nivel de la mandíbula, y un cuerpo que atraía la atención de todos los babosos del lugar.

—Esa chica… ¿Sabes quién es? —le pregunté a Harry.

—¿Es en serio Herms? Ella es Pansy Parkinson, la chica con la que Ginny habla en línea desde hace unos meses, esa de la que no deja de hablar ¿Sabes? —observé a Harry tratando de atar cabos, esto de encerrarme en mi propio mundo hacía que me perdiera de varios detalles, pero recordaba algo sobre Ginny trabando amistad con una chica en línea.

—¿Por qué hablas tan despectivamente de ella? —inquirí.

—Porque no me da buena espina, Hermione.

* * *

><p>Me serví un poco de ponche y bebí hasta la última gota, todos se hallaban bailando, pero a mí no me apetecía entrar entre ese tsunami de personas, así que decidí salir al patio.<p>

Salí por la puerta trasera, rumbo a la piscina —oh sí, teníamos piscina— y me dispuse a caminar a su alrededor, sumida en mis pensamientos.

—¿No disfruta ni siquiera su propia fiesta, señorita María Antonieta?

Esa voz… Volteé y me di cuenta de que Malfoy se encontraba a sólo tres pasos de distancia de mí.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia, Conde—respondí fríamente.

Él se echó a reír, como si hubiera escuchado un chiste realmente gracioso.

Dio un paso.

—Es curioso ¿No lo crees? Tú y yo, ambos encarnando una pareja con una historia fatídica… Amantes.

–No me importa si es una absurda coincidencia o un malvado plan de mi prima pero…

—Granger, Granger… ¿Has cuándo seguirás con este juego? —su tono era juguetón pero su mirada era sumamente seria, eso me desconcertó.

—Yo no juego ningún juego, Malfoy.

—¿De verdad…? —antes de que me diera cuenta él había dado dos pasos más y ahora se encontraba _demasiado_ cerca de mí. Intenté dar un paso hacia atrás pero en pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cintura, inmovilizándome.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes ninguna rubia estúpida que adular? —intenté que mi comentario no sonara como el de una colegiala celosa, y bueno… creo que fallé.

—¿Celosa? —murmuró, su rostro se hallaba _extremadamente _cerca del mío, el sonido de la música y los gritos de los fiesteros se hacían cada vez más lejanos.

De nuevo me atacó la intriga. Ahí estaba él, a menos de tres centímetros de distancia y seguía siendo todo un misterio para mí. Su mano estaba firme en mi cintura, y yo no veía nada. Hace dos meses había rozado accidentalmente la mano de mi primo Bill y al instante vi un mar de recuerdos en los que estaba una chica rubia de aspecto francés, cuando la trajo a casa para presentarla como su novia yo era la única que no se encontraba sorprendida. Una vez Harry me besó en la mejilla, esa vez descubrí que le bateaba a ambos bandos. Siempre era así, nadie podía tener secretos cuando se trataba de mí, yo _siempre_ lo sabía todo, aun así, Malfoy era diferente.

—¿Quién eres, Malfoy? ¿Quién demonios eres? —susurré derrotada.

El sonrío, y antes de que me diera cuenta sus labios estaban sobre los míos, era apenas un roce, suave, dulce y gentil. Pero algo dentro de mí se encendió, una llama de reconocimiento y como si en sus labios pudiera encontrar todas las respuestas que necesitaba le eché los brazos al cuello invitándolo a profundizar el beso. Él entendió a la perfección y pronto el leve roce se volvió un beso en toda regla, mi cerebro se desconecto, ya no oía música, no oía voces, ni siquiera el sonido del agua de la piscina que corría a causa del viento.

Nada.

Sólo era consciente de él y sus labios. Yo movía los míos con insistencia, cómo si intentara doblegarlo, obligarlo a redimirse, como si fuera una lucha y al ganar él dejaría de ser un maldito misterio.

Pero antes de determinar un ganador él se apartó, su mirada se hallaba perturbada y miraba alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo, son suavidad quitó mis manos de su cuello y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar se marchó.

Dejándome ahí, con la respiración entrecortada y aun más dudas en la cabeza.

Eso sin contar con la furia de una pelirroja, que aparentemente había presenciado la escena.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya la historia está comenzando a tomar su curso, no se desesperen.<strong>

**A ver… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿No merezco ni un mísero review? ¿Ah? ¿Ah?**

**Bueno, gracias a todos los que colocaron la historia en favoritos y a todos los que han leído la historia en sí. Espero no decepcionarlos.**

**¡DEJEN UN CONDENADO REVIEW!**


End file.
